Rebellion
by FriendlyGiant
Summary: Modern day generations of ancient wizarding bloodlines face a backlash never seen before in history, join Evan, his best friend Elijah and the mysterious Lexi as they gather the lost families to as they attempt to quell the growing hunger for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Evan sat at the porch of the manor staring out onto the luscious green lawn. Three hours had passed and still his eyes were raw, they stung now looking absently at the orange sky. Elijah checked on him frequently, his best friend for nearly five years was fiercely protective, but gave Evan the space he desired. Elijah's girlfriend Adelina stuck to closely at his hip with her chestnut hair tied into a ponytail. Evan heard the footsteps and knew it was time to finally go inside, "you ready Evan?" Elijah prompted hopefully, Evan nodded as he stood up and followed Elijah into his house. Elijah's parents now waited too, their faces full of fear. They limply hugged Evan. He didn't expect them to be exactly welcoming on this occasion. "Elijah and Marius will go with you" Elijah's mother Helen finalised. Elijah's elder brother came bounding down the stairs, much like Elijah he too had golden blonde hair styled thickly. The brothers were of similar stature, both lean but broad shouldered, compared to Evan who was tall and lanky. Elijah pecked Adelina and his parents on the cheek before heading out the door with his brother. Evan stayed awkwardly not knowing what to say, "They'll be home safely Helen" he breathed. "I promise".

The wizards arrived in a millisecond. Marius strutted forwards bashing the gate of Evan's home open. Evan gathered he was in charge. "Are we expecting Violet?" Marius asked. Two figures sat on the stairs leading to the front door, Marius held his arms out blocking Elijah and Mikhail from coming forwards. His wand was already in his hand, it lit up without a command. Evan breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the dip dyed purple hair and loose white tee. Lexi.

"Took your time" she laughed bolting forwards to Evan. She tackled him with a hug, her new shadow followed behind her. "Frenchies" she cackled, "this is Mikhail, Mikhail this is the Frenchies", she presented the brute figure to the group. Mikhail was notorious, at Hogwarts he swept aside the school in the duelling championships. He was enormous, and no one questioned the tightly cut hair and the painful scars and tattoos on his lower arms. Lexi ran her fingers through her hair and gave a half smile to Evan. "We'll get them man". Marius asked if she had been inside, she choked a yes. "Mikhail and I will wait out here". Marius let Evan take the lead. The front door was left ajar, he yanked it open. The hallway was trashed, it looked as if a tornado had ripped on through, the family portraits strewn on the floor, shards of glass everywhere. The struggle however ended quickly for his mother. Her plump figure mangled on the staircase, cut and torn. Evan could barely look. "Jesus Christ" Elijah coughed, the debris still floating in the air. Evan's palms became sweaty as he swept the downstairs, tears now gushing down his face. Every room was shredded, it was when he made his way upstairs that he noticed why. Spell marks burnt the wallpaper. He found his father in a matter of seconds. Nailed against the wall, his chest impaled by his own wand. Evan could feel hysteria warming through his body, he shook his head furiously at Elijah as he stormed out of the house. Oddly enough he was comforted to hear the body thud as Marius took the wand from the body. The Montgomery's were well and truly hunted.

Lexi now covers the story of the originals


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi took one last glimpse of the neighbourhood before she and Mikhail left. Nothing was suspicious. The muggles didn't suspect a double wizard homicide had taken place, whoever it was had covered their tracks. Lexi's heart ached for Evan, he was a sweet boy and her best friend, although he didn't approve of a lot of her actions. Mikhail followed Lexi protectively, "Where are we going?" he grunted impatiently. "London Mik" she smiled "Get your dancing shoes on boy, things are about to get dicey".

Oxford Street was a different atmosphere at night. The muggles tried to clear the street of hooligans but the clever ones were not without gifts. Lexi could spot her from a mile away. Her crop top left noting to the imagination, and the high waist jeans were definitely chic. Lexi screwed her nose normally to mainstream people. "That's Violet" Lexi indicated to Mikhail. The group surrounding her contributed in the plume of smoke rising above them, Violet puffed violently on the apparatus being passed amongst them. "Evan's sister had a recent track history, drugs alcohol anything the slimy slut could get her hands on" Lexi informed Mikhail again. They watched shaking their heads as she proceeded to lock lips with the shady wizard next to her "Not exactly the child living up to her royal name". Violet came up for air, and Lexi saw her eyes glance across to where they leant against the lamppost. She pushed her boy toy aside, storming over. "Get out" she hissed eyes daggering Lexi. Her eyes were glazed, "Sort your shit out Vi, Evan needs his sister". She laughed uncontrollably "my brother your meddler is too screwed up to realise half of what is going on. My parents got what was coming, what is coming for me" she did a twirl and her group cheered her on "life is too short to give a damn". She turned and walked dramatically back to the dome of smoke. "You're coming with us" Lexi said calmly, her hands shaking though. The wizards with Violet reached into their pockets, obviously they wanted to keep their little doll with them. Before she could even process what was happening Lexi instinctively drew hers, Mikhail was one step ahead of her. Muggles walking past stared , as seven wizards opposed each other on the high street of London. One thing was for sure, Lexi was leaving with Violet, the others however she couldn't care less. Dead or alive she was doing this for the Montgomery name.


End file.
